


Hands, Heart and Soul

by mmmuse



Series: Moments from Poldark [15]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmuse/pseuds/mmmuse
Summary: A whispered comment, overheard, leads to much needed atonement.





	Hands, Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> For Sparks, after a long, tough day, in the hopes of encouraging a smile.

“Perhaps I did.”

The words whispered through the still of their bedchamber, bringing Ross’s efforts to remove his second boot to a halt. “What...what did you say, Demelza?”

Her look of shocked surprise changed to one of embarrassment. “I didn’t intend for you to hear that, Ross.”

He shucked off the boot and circled around the bed. He’d been so preoccupied when they’d arrived home from Caroline and Dwight’s wedding that she’d been in her nightshift before he reached their room. It had been a grave disappointment, for from the moment he’d seen her descend the stairs of their home, wearing the turquoise party dress he’d promised to have made for her after Clowance, he’d wished to help her from it. The colour, precisely that of the first party gown he’d ever seen on her, that long ago night in May 1787, matched eyes that reminded him of the waters off of Nampara Cove in summer. He’d complimented her on it the moment he’d seen her, but had held his most effusive words until they could be at home, alone. And he’d missed his chance.

"Demelza, forgive me,” he murmured, easing down next to her, turning onto his side to prop his head in his hand. He picked up a curl of auburn hair that fell across her shoulder and raised it to his lips. “In my haste to make myself scarce from the toasts and the handshakes from sycophants, I neglected you and our true friends today. It was wrong of me to do so.” He sighed. “And, if because of my inattentiveness, Lieutenant Armitage was on hand to keep you company and offer the compliments you so richly deserved, ‘twas my great loss and his gain.” He kissed her forehead. “I can’t help if all of the men in Cornwall fall to their knees, besotted with you. But I hope, in the end, I am the one to win your smiles, your laughter, your hands, heart and soul.”

“Oh, Ross,” she said tearfully, slipping close to wrap her arms around his neck. “My hands, heart and soul are yours, always.”

He kissed her, his hand cupping her cheek, lifting his head to gently rub the tip of his nose with hers before meeting her sparkling blue eyes. “As mine are yours, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This also goes to help rebuild one of my very favorite headcanons that got shot to hell Sunday night. #fanfictionfixescanon


End file.
